


Like That Scene in The Lion King

by Datawolf39



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gen, Simon is observant, TLK reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Another way Blair might have convinced Simon to let him observe.





	Like That Scene in The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of the Sentinel forever, despite the fact that I had only seen most of the pilot, and a few of the major clips, so I bought the DVD set, and I while watching the second episode, I thought of this for some reason. it appeared as a fully formed idea, and i had to write it, so here it is, my first ever Sentinel fic.

Blair could see that Banks wasn’t buying his story, to be fair, it was a little flimsy, he looked at Banks again, well okay, the story was as flimsy as cardboard in the rain.

Blair sighed, okay, maybe it was time to change gears.

He looked at Jim, then back at Banks.

“Could I speak to you alone,” as an afterthought he added, “sir.”

Both men were surprised, and Jim was looking at him like he had lost his mind, oh goodness he wasn’t about to roll out the cousin story was he?

Banks, for his part, seemed a bit reluctant, but then he sighed. Something about the request just got to him for some reason. “Five minutes,” he relented.

“Wait,” Jim interjected.

Blair smiled, a little nervously. “Please,” he said.

Jim stopped. The one word was loaded with so many things, and despite not knowing much of anything about the other man, he heard every bit of it. There was a plea not to listen in, to just trust him. It hit him with all the gravity of the tackle that had saved his life not so long ago.

“Alright,” he relented, and walked out of the off.

Silence reigned for a minute, and Banks was the one to break it. “Four minutes,” he reminded the other man.

“Okay, okay, so I really am interested in police culture,” Blair said, wanting it to be known that he wasn’t lying too much, “but yeah there is a reason I want to observe Jim in particular, and it has nothing to do with him ‘being the best’,” he said. “Man I wish I hadn’t said that, he is never going to let me live that down.” Blair groaned.

Privately, the other man agreed with his assessment of the situation, but he had things to do, so he urged him on with a look.

“Anyway, I met Jim when I was a kid.”

“What?” the captain said, he hadn’t intended to interrupt, but that was the last thing he had been expecting,

“Yeah, see, my childhood,” here he gave a small laugh, and Banks wondered what he had been through, “was spent in so many places, I can’t even remember half of them. One day, I got lost in the woods, I didn’t have anything with me, no knowledge of the area, and I just knew I was going to die there. So there I was, standing there, blubbering like a baby, man, and then this older boy, comes out of nowhere, and shoves me against a tree. He told me to shut up, and I kind of scared so I did.

“Then he led me out of the woods, and just disappeared, like some kind of ghost, and for the longest time I thought I had imagined him.”

“How did you know it was Ellison, after all this time?”

“I was getting to that. So I met Jim again," he paused, "through a friend," he continued slowly. Then abruptly he changed gears. "Have you ever seen The Lion King?”

“Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?” Banks asked a little confused.

“Well remember how Nala pinned Simba as a kid, and that’s how he recognizes her when they grow up?”

Banks thought for a moment, and realized where Blair was going with the analogy. “He shoved you?”

“Yeah. against a wall in my office, to be fair, I did provoke him a little.”

“He shoved you against a wall, and you still want to observe him?”

“Well it sounds bad when you put it like that, but it’s not like it hasn’t happened before, and he didn’t really hurt me,” Blair said with a shrug.

Most people cared when they got shoved against walls, but here was a guy just brushing off physical violence like it was nothing. Something was very wrong with that.

“Jim doesn’t remember?”

“Not as far as I can tell,” Blair confirmed.

“So, what’s your goal here?”

“I guess to… save him somehow. Someone probably would have found me, but it might have taken days. He saved me, and I want to help him.”

Simon didn’t get to his current position by missing the obvious, and it was quite clear that, that wasn’t the whole truth, but it was a big part of it, and the fact that Ellison was open to having the kid along with him, spoke volumes. “Alright, I’ll allow it, go fill out the paperwork, Ellison will show you where to go, but send him in for a moment before you go.”

“You won’t tell him?”

“That is between you two.”

Blair graced him with a smile, and walked out the office.

“So?” Jim asked as he entered.

“He can stay.” Judging by the relieved reaction, it was clear to Simon that something more was going on, but he didn’t question it, since he was certain that he would know what it was soon enough. “But,” Jim’s face fell a little, “you need to watch out for him, Jim.”

Jim blinked, Simon was speaking as his friend, and it made the man wish, for just a moment, that he had listened in on the conversation.

“Sandburg, he gives off an air of not caring, and being carefree, but he’s fragile Jim, his views are a little skewed on some important things.”

Jim really wanted to know what Simon had seen during such a short conversation, but he trusted the other man’s judgement, like he trusted his own. “Will do,” he assured him.

Simon nodded. “Now get out of my office.”

Jim gave a mock salute. Simon sighed, he had a feeling those two were going to be a real headache. Before Jim could leave, they were notified that Daryl had arrived.

A quick, slightly uncomfortable conversation later, Jim was walking with Blair, it was time to get his new pal started on some paperwork.


End file.
